The present invention relates to a worktable system comprising a supporting structure and fastening means supported by the supporting structure for fastening a workpiece.
Such a worktable system has multi-functional use in connection with building work and the like. Usually, such a worktable system is transportable and, therefore, appropriate for home working.
Known worktable systems provide for unconvenient handling of workpieces in conjunction with power tools.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a worktable system which allows a convenient handling of workpieces in conjunction with power tools for machining workpieces.